Óxido de cobre (I)
El óxido de cobre (I) u óxido cuproso (Cu2O) es un óxido de cobre.N. N. Greenwood, A. Earnshaw, Chemistry of the Elements, 2nd ed., Butterworth-Heinemann, Oxford, UK, 1997. Es insoluble en agua y disolventes orgánicos. El óxido de cobre (I) se disuelve en una solución de amoniaco concentrado para formar el complejoD. Nicholls, Complexes and First-Row Transition Elements, Macmillan Press, London, 1973. incoloro Cu(NH3)2+, que se oxida fácilmente en el aire al complejo azul Cu(NH3)4(H2O)22+. Se disuelve en ácido clorhídrico para formar HCuCl2 (un complejo de CuCl), mientras que disuelto con ácido sulfúrico y ácido nítrico produce sulfato de cobre (II) y nitrato de cobre (II), respectivamente. El óxido de cobre (I) se encuentra como el mineral cuprita en algunas rocas de color rojo. Cuando se expone al oxígeno, el cobre se oxida de forma natural a óxido de cobre (I), aunque de una forma muy lenta. En el laboratorio, el proceso puede lograrse en un tiempo mucho más corto usando alta temperatura o una alta presión de oxígeno. Con calefacción, el óxido de cobre (I) formará el óxido de cobre (II). La formación del óxido de cobre (I) es la base del test de Fehling y del Benedict's test para la reducción de azúcares que reducen en solución alcalina una sal de cobre (II), dando un precipitado de Cu2O. El óxido cuproso se forma en piezas de cobre chapadas en plata expuestos a la humedad cuando la capa de plata es porosa o está dañada, este tipo de corrosión se conoce como plaga roja (corrosión). Aplicaciones generales El óxido cuproso se utiliza normalmente como pigmento, fungicida, y agente anti-incrustaciones de pinturas marinas. Aplicaciones como semiconductor El óxido de cobre (I) fué la primera sustancia conocida que se comportaba como semiconductor. Los diodos rectificadores basados en este se utilizaron industrialmente ya en 1924, mucho antes de que el silicio se convirtiera en el estándar. El óxido de cobre (I)P.W. Baumeister: Optical Absorption of Cuprous Oxide, Phys. Rev. 121 (1961), 359. Direct web link (subscription required) muestra cuatro bien conocidas series de excitones con anchuras de resonancia en el rango de neV (10-9 eV). Los polaritonesD. Fröhlich, A. Kulik, B. Uebbing, and A. Mysyrovicz: Coherent Propagation and Quantum Beats of Quadrupole Polaritons in Cu2O, Phys. Rev. Lett. 67 (1991), 2343. asociados también son bien conocidos; su velocidad de grupoL. Brillouin: Wave Propagation and Group Velocity, Academic Press, New York, 1960. resulta ser muy baja, casi inferior a la velocidad del sonido. Eso significa que la luz se mueve casi tan lenta como el sonido en este medio. Esto se traduce en una alta densidad de polaritones, y se han demostrado efectos como la condensación de Bose-Einstein, el efecto Stark dinámico y los fonoritones.L. Hanke, D. Fröhlich, A.L. Ivanov, P.B. Littlewood, and H. Stolz: LA-Phonoritons in Cu2O, Phys. Rev. Lett. 83 (1999), 4365. Otra de las características extraordinarias de los excitonesJ.P. Wolfe and A. Mysyrowicz: Excitonic Matter, Scientific American 250 (1984), No. 3, 98. en el estado fundamental es que todos los mecanismos de dispersión primaria se conocen cuantitativamente.L. Hanke, D. Fröhlich, and H. Stolz: Direct observation of longitudinal acoustic phonon absorption to the 1S-exciton in Cu2O, Sol. Stat. Comm. 112 (1999), 455. El Cu2O fue la primera sustancia donde un modelo de parámetro totalmente libre de la anchura de lineaL. Hanke: Transformation von Licht in Wärme in Kristallen - Lineare Absorption in Cu2O, ISBN 3-8265-7269-6, Shaker, Aachen, 2000; (Transformation of light into heat in crystals - Linear absorption in Cu2O). de absorción podría establecerse por la ampliación de la temperatura, permitiendo la deducción del correspondiente coeficiente de absorciónJ.J. Hopfield, Theory of the Contribution of Excitons to the Complex Dielectric Constant of Crystals, Phys. Rev. 112 (1958), 1555.. Se puede demostrar usando el Cu2O que las relaciones de Kramers-Kronig#''Knovel Critical Tables.'', Knovel, 2003. http:knovel.com/knovel2/Toc.jsp?BookID=761&VerticalID=0 no se aplican a los polaritones. Ver también *Óxido de cobre (II) Referencias Enlaces externos *National Pollutant Inventory: Copper and compounds fact sheet *Chemical Land21 Product Information page * Make a solar cell in your kitchen * A Flat Panel Solar Battery ar:أكسيد النحاس الأحادي cs:Oxid měďný da:Kobber(I)oxid de:Kupfer(I)-oxid en:Copper(I) oxide fr:Oxyde cuivreux it:Ossido rameoso hu:Réz(I)-oxid ja:酸化銅(I) nl:Koper(I)oxide pl:Tlenek miedzi(I) pt:Óxido de cobre (I) ru:Оксид меди(I) sv:Koppar(I)oxid vi:Ôxít đồng (I) zh:氧化亚铜 Categoría:Óxidos Categoría:Compuestos de cobre Categoría:Materiales semiconductores Categoría:Células solares